


Rabbit Hole

by kurasio



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Irregular Office AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 01:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 這天的影片先是長達10秒的空白，在他快要失去耐性的時候，出現了李馬克的臉部特寫。李馬克從書頁後抬起頭來瞪向鏡頭，然後畫面迅速切換，那張臉側了過去，骨節分明的手指抓著絨毛兔子在臉頰和嘴唇之間擺弄。他跳起來按下刪除鍵。





	Rabbit Hole

**Author's Note:**

> 東馬pwp

李東赫覺得可能是疲倦產生的幻覺。

他將皮鞋踢在辦公桌底下，盤著腿把自己縮在旋轉椅上硬是施力把自己往桌子又靠近了一些。隔壁鄭部長下班時故意朝他張嘴討了兩顆爆米花，他索性亂扔一顆都沒進那張嘴裡。他把已經涼掉的爆米花往隔板的方向推，不死心地再次點擊重整按鍵。22時，收件夾裡果然出現了寄件人不明的無主旨郵件。他屏著呼吸快速打開，將空白的內文捲到最底，點開了附加檔案。

第一天是充滿雜訊的照片檔，隔天開始他看出了影像中主角的輪廓，然後第三天，附加檔案是一段影片。李東赫用眼角餘光確認辦公室裡剩下最後幾人，才點開影片。

映入眼裡的首先是一雙在辦公桌上交疊的踝靴。

他幾乎不用一秒就確定了那雙腿的主人是誰，鏡頭往小腿橫向拉開，消失在腰際處之前拍到了左腕上亮晃晃的錶帶。

於是他失眠了一晚。

然而次日進公司打開信箱時，那幾封帶著奇妙訊息的郵件卻從收件夾裡消失得無影無蹤。李東赫將年中才配好的細框眼鏡往額頭上推， 就聽見了鞋跟踩在地墊上的聲響。

他從椅子上直接回過身，好巧不巧。「A案的企劃書修改，你什麼時候要給我？」昨晚影片上的那雙鞋尖真實出現在眼前時他簡直差點咬掉自己的舌頭，李東赫抬起頭對上那張臉，硬是擠出一個故作鎮定的無辜笑容。「我以為死線是今天？」

「所以我來問你什麼時候。」

李馬克無奈地說。

「中午前會送到你桌子上的。」他再三保證， 忍不住又瞅了眼那人垂在身邊的手腕。

//

這天他把前輩的案子接來收尾，在加班申請書上潦草地寫下自己的名字。時針過9的時候他開始有些坐不住，眼神一直越過隔板往李馬克的座位飄。那人還在座位上埋首，電腦螢幕的青光映在臉上，像是賽博龐克電影裡頭的畫面。

22點整，桌面跳出了新郵件的提示。

這次他下載了附加檔案之後馬上拷貝了一份到自己的手機裡，才抓著外套跟公事包逃出辦公室。躲進廁所隔間點開影片的時候李東赫實在覺得有些好笑，估摸著青春期看片也沒這麼緊張，還是再三確認插上耳機之後才按下了播放。畫面中仍然先出現了那雙腿，然後是彎起的膝蓋和細瘦的大腿，腰際上擺著一隻手，凌亂的背景是熟悉的辦公桌下，卻堆滿了絨毛娃娃。李馬克躺在一團粉紅的混亂之中，用戴著錶的那隻手吃甜筒。鏡頭用一種昭彰的方式舔遍了他的臉，然而李馬克沒有回避視線，只是用那雙坦蕩蕩眼睛迎上去，然後……

——他用雙手捏著的手機突然毫無預警地黑了屏。李東赫還沒從旖旎的畫面緩衝過來，愣了幾秒才發覺不妙。低聲咒罵著重開機之後，影片果然又消失了。

//

於是到了週五他一整天都心不在焉，午休時被經理秘書金道英念了一番，還是看在他掛在眼睛底下那兩個黑眼圈才放過他去午睡。李東赫把頸枕套上脖子，雙手環在胸前準備閉目休息。他決定了今天加班結束後要到李馬克的辦公桌前一探究竟——當然，是等他也離開之後。

「東赫今天也加班啊，」隔壁組的新進人員金廷祐在指針過6之後探過頭來。「道英哥說你最近是不是太累了，明明季度報告已經交出去了啊，還是趕快回家休息吧。」

李東赫笑得甜美可愛點頭說是，不忘補句謝謝哥關心，卻只能在心裡咬牙咒罵將影片寄給他的元凶。然而他不敢多想為什麼會有這些照片跟影像，李馬克注視著鏡頭的樣子時不時飄入腦海裡，他就要覺得口乾舌燥。

總算到了22時，辦公室剩下他一個人，李東赫咬著下唇點開了郵件。這天的影片先是長達10秒的空白，在他快要失去耐性的時候，出現了李馬克的臉部特寫。李馬克從書頁後抬起頭來瞪向鏡頭，然後畫面迅速切換，那張臉側了過去，骨節分明的手指抓著絨毛兔子在臉頰和嘴唇之間擺弄。

他跳起來按下刪除鍵。

過了22點的辦公室燈熄得差不多，呈現一股清冷的氣息。他緩緩地踱步越過辦公桌的藩籬，來到那人的桌前。跟在白天看到時一模一樣，沒有莫名其妙的填充玩具也沒有黏膩的甜筒痕跡。難道真的是幻覺嗎，李東赫取下眼鏡要把瀏海往腦後撥，後退的步伐冷不防就撞上了人。

他險些驚叫出聲，才發現正是此刻最不想見到的人。李馬克用他那種平常抓到他出錯的聲音喊他。

東赫。

「你在這裡做什麼？」

「啊，我來找兔子洞。」李東赫訕訕地笑著胡言亂語，下意識地向後退了兩步。他覺得很糟糕，想著應該趕快找藉口逃掉卻又想從那張臉上看出個端倪。李馬克依舊很昭然，用那雙誠實的眼睛看向他，沒有半點心虛或者應當露出心虛的模樣。

「沒有啦，我就是看看大家都回去了沒有，很久沒留到最晚了嘛。」他克制著不要閃躲李馬克的視線，正準備把最後的寒暄擠出來溜掉的時候，李馬克卻走到辦公桌前脫下了西裝外套，然後回過頭來。

他愣在了當場。李馬克看向他，用那種不會出現在白天的李馬克臉上，卻是真真確確出現在影片裡的眼神。李東赫眨著眼，他有想把問題一股腦吐出的衝動，卻不知道從何問起。李馬克伸出手，他就像是被催眠一樣乖乖地向前走了一步。然後那隻手就按住了他的褲檔。

「啊……」李東赫驚叫出聲，在性器上加重揉捏的力道告訴他那不是失誤或者錯覺。「你、李馬克︙︙」

「你不是為這個來的嗎？東赫。」漂亮的鼻頭湊在他的髮際，李東赫就聞到了ck夏季限量的西瓜氣息。

//

李馬克解下腕上的表時李東赫覺得自己在瞬間打了個顫，他下意識地後仰，卻讓李馬克輕易地將他按倒在辦公桌下。那人跨了上來，合身的西褲在動作下繃得讓人移不開眼，像個倒錯的夢境。

李東赫突然有些氣惱，他將李馬克的臀拉下來，讓兩人的檔重重地貼在一起。他聽見李馬克發出了模糊的嘆息，任他把襯衫的下擺從褲子裡扯出來。

他很快就脫下那條西褲，在緊實的臀肉捏了幾下，然後用平常央求的語氣說：「我想你像影片裡那樣舔我。」

李馬克一瞬間露出了有些困擾的表情，還是彎下腰來解開他的皮帶扣掏出已經半硬的陰莖。李馬克伏著身，嘴唇張開將他的含進濕熱的口腔又再弄出來，用嘴唇輕撫又按在柔軟的臉頰上搓弄，李東赫張著嘴喘氣，他在幾次舌頭舔弄過頂端時促促地蜷起腳趾，繃緊了大腿讓自己不要太快就被弄射。可是李馬克的表情太過情色，明明每天都會見到，卻又覺得自己一點也不認得這個人。

李東赫及時將他拉起來，讓李馬克跪坐在他腿上。他用兩隻指頭分開了那張才幫他口交的嘴唇，在濕熱的口腔裡攪動。李馬克半闔著的眼睫毛搧了搧，津液從他撬開的嘴邊流出，順著掌紋流下。他讓手指按在柔軟的穴口揉按了幾下才戳進去，李馬克跪在地墊上的膝蓋顫了顫，雙手環在他的頸後撫摸新生的碎髮。他在裡頭探著一點也不客氣，不久就聽見了耳邊支離的喘息。

「喜歡我這樣嗎？」他故意在李馬克發燙的耳邊問，又用門牙輕啃著耳廓。李馬克呻吟著想躲，他就更用力地讓手指翻攪出水聲。他感覺得到李馬克滾燙的陰莖直挺著戳上自己的小腹，手指抽插得太快時底下蹭著大腿的囊袋就會跟著一縮。

「馬克原來是這樣的孩子啊。」他笑著要去吻他，李馬克縮著脖子要躲，下一秒就被他抓回來。他將性器抵在他的入口，磨蹭了幾下才戳進去。

「——啊、」李馬克喊了半聲，又被他用舌頭堵回喉底。李東赫按著他的髖骨，頂進去的力道不算凶狠卻也夠李馬克受的，才幾下就放棄了以膝蓋支撐，將全身的重量都跌在他身上。

李東赫往上頂了幾下，插得太深讓李馬克每一下都被逼出聲音。陰莖顫抖著吐出了透明的液體，在兩人之間拍打著浸濕了襯衣。他索性抓住那人往地上按，將兩條腿大大分開成羞恥的姿態。他們的膚色差異讓畫面變得很煽情，李東赫漫不經心地想。李馬克想擋住表情，卻又被他壓住了手腕。

「馬克喜歡被看著對嗎？」他用甜膩的聲音問。李馬克搖頭，卻又無法遏止自己發出斷續的呻吟。「那你自己抓住，讓我看到更多。」

「……不、東赫、」

李馬克緊閉著眼，他將他的膝蓋推到胸前，凶狠地抽插在臀部拍打出聲。他沒有阻止李馬克伸手套弄自己的陰莖，在幾下大力的搓弄之下李馬克很快就射了出來，後穴絞得很緊，他差點也被帶走。

最後還是抽出來，擼幾下射在那張乾淨的胸腹。李馬克喘息著，白色的黏稠體液就像融化的甜筒，潑灑在漂亮的身體上面。

他想把他弄得更糟糕，亂七八糟，只有自己知道。

這樣很好。

//

週一李東赫進辦公室比平常早了一些，他打開筆記型電腦，提示視窗就彈了出來。他點開收件夾，將所有業務上的信件掃了一遍，停在列表最上面的一封。

(無主旨)

他抬起頭，李馬克正好放下公事包，和平常一樣面無表情地看了過來。

  
  



End file.
